Truth and lies
by K-chan12
Summary: This is a shonen-ai fiction about Seifer who has lost his pride. Now he wonders around in Garden, thinking about his life. Will love give him the answer? This is one of my first fics..be gentle! ^___^
1. Default Chapter

Truth and lies.  
  
It was one of normal schooldays in Balamb Garden. Seifer Almasy was sitting in his corner of the classroom and was trying act interested when the instructor was sharing her knowledge with them.  
  
''Tomorrow there will be a small quiz about things learned today..'' Said the instructor and looked suggestively at Seifer. Seifer just yawned and ran out from the room, among others.  
  
He had been lucky that Squall had taken him back to Garden. All of his life was here, but could he call this life? Same things kept happening to him everyday. Studies, training, same people. This made him feel miserable.  
  
''Fuck with studies! I really hate this place!'' He shouted out loud, glencing his fists and eyeing others under his golden eyebrows. Few people left the area when they noticed Seifer losing his temper, again. They already knew that when he did so, things would get difficult.  
  
He stormed across the halls and made his way towards the elevators. Suddenly someone accidentally dashed towards him. Seifer felt how he lost his balance and fell on his knees.  
  
''Hey, why dontcha watch were u are goin'!'' Said the angry voice under him. Seifer mumbled something and touched his aching head. When he looked who the dasher was, he got furious.  
  
''Fuck you chicken-wuss!'' Seifer shouted and was almost ready to punch the smaller blonde to the nose. Zell Dincht rolled aside and turned red from anger.  
  
''Dontcha dare to call me that!'' He made a stunning combo towards Seifer. Seifer took the hits and noticed how his down-lip got swollen.  
  
''May I ask what are you doing?'' Seifer and Zell both turned their heads towards the talker. It was Squall Leonhart, staring them both with wide eyes.  
  
''Can't you see? We here are trying to settle things down.'' Seifer grinned and stood up. Zell, who was still on the ground sat and scratched the back of his head.  
  
''Usually it's a habit to TALK things up, not to fight.'' Squall said with his normal monotonic voice and rolled his eyes.  
  
''Or if you have to, do it somewhere else!''  
  
Zell nodded his head and started to talk. ''Seifer started to call me chicken-wuss again..''  
  
''Yeah right, you ran towards me! And I have my rights to say what I like!''  
  
''Not while I'm here Seifer Almasy, I took you back because I thought that you would have grown up, but I guess that I was wrong.'' Squall said voice rising. Seifer could sence the slowly growing temper in him, like a volcano ready to erupt.  
  
Seifer just shook his head and left the area not even looking behind. It was useless to say something against Squall, now when he was the headmaster of Garden. No matter how much Seifer hated his rival he was grateful to him. Without Squall, Seifer would have no place to go.  
  
Soon he entered his dormitory room and put the lights on. He was tired and collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes. It wouldn't been far that he had fallen asleep but something made him wake up again.  
  
A sound, which came when someone wanted to chat with him. Seifer hung in internet many hours a day and he found easy to chat with people. There he was faceless and he didn't have to worry about his past.  
  
Quickly Seifer rose from his bed and rushed on his computer. He snapped the mouse and made the screen appear. Then he read the message.  
  
''Hello Gunblader!''  
  
''Oh, hello ;) ''  
  
''So how was your day?''  
  
''Fine, as normal as always. And you know it's really boring me out.''  
  
''How so? Has something gone badly?''  
  
''Not actually..'' Seifer typed to the stranger, whose alias was Cold-as- ice. It was so easy to talk to someone who you didn't know. Seifer found himself often sharing his thoughts with this person, he seemed to understand him very well.  
  
''Or perhaps yes, I still cannot get in contact with the person who I like..''  
  
It took a couple of minutes after his chat-friend answered.  
  
''Can I ask how so? Have you given him your best shot?''  
  
''No, he is so distant and tense. My feelings don't mean anything to him. And I can't communicate with him, he is such a difficult person.''  
  
''Ahh :) No sweat man, I know many people too who have shared the same problems as you and they all have found a conclusion. You just have to give him time.''  
  
''Time? How will I be able to give him time if I don't get a chance to confess my feelings for him?''  
  
''Just be patient.'' Cold-as-ice left the chat.  
  
Seifer sighed sadly and closed his computer. Why couldn't he just be honest to Squall about his feelings? He liked him, he loved him? Or was it love? Passion he felt when he saw him was driving him mad.  
  
But the chat person was right. Seifer should figure out the way to get in contact with Squall. Thinking made tears appear in his eyes, why was living so hard? Why being loved was so hard? His body started to feel heavier and soon he fell asleep on his bed. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next morning came quickly. Seifer opened his eyes lazyly and made his way to the bathroom. When he was brushing his teeth someone knocked on the door. Seifer walked to open it, wearing only his satin boxers.  
  
Behind the door stood Selphie who was smiling like the sun. Seifer looked at her in amazement and leaned on the door.  
  
''What are you doing here?''  
  
Selphie smiled and laughed. Seifer noticed her blushing lightly when she noticed that he was only wearing his boxers.  
  
''Tee-hee, I was wondering if you could come to the breatfast with me..''  
  
Seifer was now even more amazed. He thought that Squall's friends hated him? Appearently not, or at least Selphie seemed to like his company. Seifer laughed softly and wiped of the toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.  
  
''Why not? I'll be down in a couple of minutes.'' Selphie smiled brightly and left jumping around the corridor.  
  
''Nice that some people have fun this early in the morning..'' he muttered and disappeared back inside. Soon he was ready and left towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.  
  
to be continued. 


	2. Truth and lies part two

Truth and lies (part two)  
  
Selphie was sitting in the table and as soon as she noticed Seifer entering the room, she waved her hand to lead the blond to her table. Seifer walked firmly across the cafeteria and didn't care about the evil looks which some people gave him. He sat down opposite Selphie and turned his ocean-eyes on the yellow-dressed girl.  
  
''Nice that you made it so quickly.'' Selphie grinned and drank her tea. Seifer took a bite from the roll he had collected from the table. Green eyes watched him up and down.  
  
''Mm, but why did you want ME here? I thought that someone else of your friends would have come.''  
  
''I wanted to come here with you! Besides I think that you have changed your attitude and that you are nice.'' She said and smiled happily. Seifer took this as a compliment and was about to look back to Selphie when he saw something which made him feel bad inside.  
  
Squall was standing in the doorway with Rinoa. Rinoa was talking to him about something but Seifer didn't hear their conversation. He felt jealous, Rinoa was hugging his man! But now it was clear, Seifer wouldn't have a chance on him. He felt the striking pain on his chest when Rinoa's lips hungrily met the lips of Squall, who answered to the kiss as hungrily as she did.  
  
''I love you Squall, and I want you to hold me tonight..'' Rinoa whispered and pressed herself closer to Squall's small body. Squall just smiled and smoothed down the raven-black hair. He loved to hold Rinoa this way, he loved to feel her heartbeat.  
  
Seifer's eyes were suddenly filled with hate and disgust towards what he saw. Selphie wrinkled her eyebrows and asked with silent voice.  
  
''Seifer? Are you okay?''  
  
Seifer turned his cold eyes on Selphie. Behind the disgusted look there was disappointment and sorrow. The tall blonde didn't answer, he just shook his head and pressed his eyes on the bottom of his empty class.  
  
''I'm fine, just fine, marvellous..don't care about me just eat and have fun.'' Seifer tried to smile, but he wasn't sure if he could hold his tears back anymore. His appearance got hard and he started to bite his lower-lip. Seifer left running and noticed that Selphie ran after him. He didn't care! He didn't care about anything anymore! It was so hard to act-out that you had a hard shell protecting your heart, when you didn't have one.  
  
Seifer remembered the promises from far. He had promised to Squall that they'd be friends forever. That was the time of innocence, the time of happiness. But then was then and now was now. Things had changed and Seifer couldn't denye the fact that he was in love with his current rival. Somehow he had always felt this way.  
  
He stopped to the yard, which lead to the frontgate and sat down to catch his breath. Selphie arrived shortly and knealed before him, puzzled look on her face.  
  
''What was that all about Seifer? You still love Rinoa do you not?'' She asked voice lowered, still breathing heavy, but soon she was sitting next to the blonde. Seifer didn't move a muscle, he just started to the sky with his eyes and the silence between them was terribly.. silent.  
  
''Rinoa? What makes you think that? Rinoa is bitch, worst of a kind what I know, after she dumped me I have never desired her again. She was no good, and she is definetly nothing more than a thief of hearts!'' Seifer exploded and explained to Selphie who just listened him talking in silence. It seemed that she started to understand him.  
  
''So, you..love Squall..?'' Selphie questioned, with green eyes round like balls on her othervice cute face. Seifer nodded his head and was ready to leave.  
  
''Now that you know you might aswell punch me down and tell everybody what kind of a puff I'm..'' Where was his attitude? Where was his anger and the famous Almasy-purposefulness? For the first time of her life, Selphie saw Seifer Almasy as soft as a pillow. He was almost pitiful to her eyes. Firmly Selphie pressed her arm on his shoulder and smiled lightly.  
  
''Why should I punch you? U know, feelings are always feelings and we can't help them. Love is one of those feelings which we are not able to hide.'' Selphie said and smiled wider already. Seifer turned to meet her eyes.  
  
''How did you know that I loved him?'' Seifer whispered, he noticed that his thoughts had betrayed him.  
  
''Somehow I saw it, the way you always look at him isn't very normal if people hate each other. The look in your eyes isn't cold when you look at him, you appear to be soft inside. And Seifer, don't fall down! There is always a new day coming!'' Selphie laughed and jumped up, stretching her arms and neck.  
  
''I guess that you are right. I should cheer up!'' Seifer said and closed his eyes. He hoped that a new day would come already. Selphie looked at him once more.  
  
''If you need to talk you know where to find me, and never give up on your dream.'' She smirked and left him. Seifer remained there thinking on his own. Selphie's reaction was good, she didn't start to hate him no matter was he gay or not. His mind was spinning around and he didn't feel like going to the lessons today, so he decided to take a day off.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seifer sat there and thought everything what had happened to him. When he thought it once more, he had to confess that he felt something for Squall. But Squall was so far away from him, they could never be together.  
  
''Why are you so down Seifer?'' Asked someone with almost cheerful voice. First Seifer thought that it was Selphie, but this voice belonged to a male.  
  
''That's non of your bussiness..'' He said almost angrily and rubbed his cheek. He saw the shadow of the talker, which didn't move away as he had expected. This made Seifer feel annoyed and he lifted his eyes.  
  
''Ohh, it's the cowboy! Irvine why don't you hit the road..'' Irvine just stayed put and watched him with a calm face.  
  
''I said go away and leave me alone!!'' Seifer shouted and stood up.  
  
''Not until you tell me what's wrong..'' Irvine said and crossed his arms on his chest, his brown hair flew with the wind around them. Seifer was puzzled. What was wrong in him now? Why did Squall's friends suddenly act so nice to him?  
  
''I'm not willing to take your pity Kinneas! I don't need your damn sympathy! You can just go to hell and leave me alone.''  
  
''In hell am I not gonna leave you alone!!'' Irvine shouted and his face was serious. ''You look bad and people around you are feeling bad too, even the innocent..only because you have a problem. Things can't continue like this!! You must tell me..''  
  
''Why is everybody suddenly so curious about how I feel? Well let me tell you how I feel! I feel depressed because people I love can't love me, because they love someone else!!'' he said. Now he had done it, told his trouble to people who he used to hate before. First Selphie and now Irvine. They both were strange to him.  
  
''Hmm, well as a matter afact I have the same kind of broblems...'' Irvine sighed and placed a hand on his cowboy hat. He pulled it to cover his eyes. ''We just have to accept the facts which are given to us..'' Irvine continued and smiled strangely under his hat and walked away.  
  
''Some strange guy he is..'' Seifer thought and shook his head. Time had ran so fast, that it already was late evening when he left towards his dormitory.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Truth and lies part three

Truth and lies. (Part three)

The corridor was dark and silent when Seifer came closer to his dormitory. Blue eyes looked around in the empty corridor and he yawned. The happenings of the day must have made him very tired.

''Hmm, everyone else must already be asleep.'' he thought as he walked along and turned his eyes to the windows, where moonlight was the only light at this time of night. Seifer felt stupid about the way he had acted today, but if people had their weak spots, then his love for Squall was his.

''I thought I heard something!'' he got alert as he noticed a slim shadow just a bit further away. Hyperion was on his belt, as always and now without thinking he grabbed it. He heard a loud crash and someone shouting.

''The beasts from the Training center must have escaped!!'' he thought as the hature filled his veins. Now was his chance to show that he too could be good in something. He smirked and pulled his sword out, running towards the direction where the crash came from. Only the stairs and then he would be there.

''Okay!! Time to kick your butts!!'' Seifer took his sword up and was just about to strike when he noticed. There was Rinoa Heartilly who was cuddling instructor Trepe, Quistis Trepe. Next to them was a flowerpot, which had fallen down. Both of the girls looked at Seifer with fear in their eyes. Rinoa turned red when she noticed that Quistis' arm was on her breast. 

Seifer swallowed and looked puzzled. He lifted his eyebrows and placed his blade down. Now this was new, this was weird. Was Rinoa cheating on Squall with Quistis?

''Seifer, it's not how you think it is..'' Quistis tried to explain as she pulled herself away from Rinoa and turned to eye the beautiful blonde. Rinoa, who was still red, placed her eyes down and tried to avoid Seifer's eyes. Seifer didn't know what to think, he was too confused.

''Tell me then how it is!'' Seifer shouted, eyes full of hatred. Quistis remained calm, she just narrowed her look and took her hands on her hips.

''I love Rinoa.'' Quistis said it plain and simple. Seifer shook his head and eyes on his head grew even bigger, with a drop of his jaw he just started to look even more confused.

''Yeah, YOU love Rinoa, but as you know Ms. Heartilly happens to be with Squall Leonhart! And what would he say if he knew about you two?'' Seifer snarled and leaned on the corridor wall.

''He already knows about us! Besides what do you care about Squall?'' Quistis asked Seifer. She had turned like an over-protective cat to her kitties, and this kitty was Rinoa. Seifer got silent again. It was hard to say something to them, since he still felt unsure about his own feelings.

Silently Rinoa felt the crystal tears rolling down her cheek. She hadn't been honest, not with Squall, or anyone else. Quistis noticed her tears as she fell on her knees and started to hit the floor with the palm of her hand.

''What is wrong with you??'' Quistis whispered as she knelt beside her and started to hush her. Rinoa just shook her head and looked at the young instructor.

''Nothing, it's just that Squall.. well he doesn't know.'' 

Quistis started to look weird and Seifer was angry. Again Rinoa acted like the bitch he knew, she was a heart-breaker and she didn't care about anyone. She just took a boy or a girl and after she had had enough fun to play, she threw them away.

''This makes things even more complicated.. Seifer don't tell Squall, his heart might get broken.'' Quistis almost begged Seifer with her silent voice and wishful eyes. Now it was his chance to tell them.

''Like hell am I gonna tell him! I would like to, but like some people I care about others feelings.. I love him..'' Seifer sighed and smirked to them. 

Rinoa blinked her eyes.

''Love is one funny thing..'' she thought. Never ever would she have guessed that Seifer loved Squall.. she had never thought about it. Well did she ever think before she acted or did she even have a brain?

''I guess that we have made enough noise for one evening. You guys do what you like but one thing I just have to say. Rinoa I hate you. You are a whore!''

He made things clear to her without even shouting. First time in his life he was able to control his temper. It was perhaps because he was tired and confused, or that he wasn't willing to wake up the whole Dormitory. He left towards his room and left Rinoa and Quistis there. He felt Rinoa watching her with a weird face. One thing was sure: he hated people like Rinoa.

Without expecting he bumped in to Squall who was wondering around in his leather pants. This made Seifer feel nervous. Would he be able to keep Rinoa's and Quistis' thing as a secret. He took a normal appearance on his face and tried to sneak away from Squall. But it was too late...

''Why such a sneaky walk Seifer? Have you perhaps done something bad?'' Squall snarled as he spotted Seifer sneaking along the corridor. People were awake at this time at night, how could it be possible?

Seifer stopped. Why! Why from all the people he had to be Squall who he came together with, and right now!? Seifer smiled nervously and played with his thumbs.

''I was here just taking a short walk before I go to bed. But hey, what do you do here?''

''I'm looking for Rinoa, have you seen her?''

Seifer looked shocked and Squall wondered why did he do so. Seifer gulped and Squall noticed his hands shaking.

''I haven't seen her since breakfast.''

''Oh, well if you see her tell me that I'll be expecting her in my Dormitory..'' Squall blinked and walked away. Seifer turned around to wonder after the headmaster's perfect ass. Oh why! he had lied to Squall, and why did he have to be there right now and looking like that!! Seifer ran the rest of the corridor, he was safe when he entered his room. 

Just when he was going to bed he noticed that he wasn't tired anymore. That was strange, just a minute ago he would have been willing to fall asleep. Silently Seifer sneaked on his PC and entered the chat. He was surprised, because _Cold-as-ice _was also in chat. Seifer typed and waited for him to answer.

_''Good night!''_

_''Good night? Are you already going to bed when you just arrived?'' _Wrote the other.

_''No, I can't sleep after everything what has happened today..''_

_''Oh! Well what could possibly be such a bad thing?''_

_''Lying, seeing a crime. This crime was against my loved one. But it made me hurt too because I can't tell him the truth..''_

_''Well that's bad.''_

_''How about you?''_

_''Hum, the one I love pushed me away again..''_

_''Not nice! Why does life have to be so unfair!''_

_''You can tell me that :( Life just goes on and nothing good happens. Say who do you love so much??''_

_''Why should I tell you? I dunno who you are or where you are.''_

_''Now say, I tell you where am I if you tell me who do you love ;) ''_

_''Okay, I love a person called Squall Leonhart.''_

_''...''_

_''What was that about?''_

_''...Nothing.. I just know him...and as for my answer I'm in Balamb garden.''_

_''Huh? ^_____^;; *sweatdrops* So am I''_

_''Really?? Could we meet sometime..?''_

_''Tomorrow? At midnight in the secret area?''_

_''Yeah! I'll be there!'' _Wrote Cold-as-ice and left the chat.

Seifer turned off his computer and fell asleep. Butterflies were in his stomach. This Cold-as-ice, who could he possibly be? Anyone from this school who knew Squall? Well they all knew Squall, because he was the Headmaster. Seifer forgot his worries as he waited tomorrow.

to be continued..


	4. Truth and lies part four

Truth and lies. (part four)

The coming morning was as beautiful as the one before. Seifer rolled and tossed around his bed. He was dreaming of the faceless person known as Cold-as-ice. His alarm clock started to ring and Seifer rose to sat. He wiped the dreams away from his eyes and started a new day.

He got to the lessons and sat on his usual place in the back of the class. Instructor nodded happily that he was there and Seifer just smiled. Perhaps he would have the guts to take his studies more seriously, because he had something what to wait for. But it was just this one day. 

Deep in his heart Seifer felt bad. He felt bad about the fact that he wasn't being honest to Squall. But if he told him, he probably wouldn't believe. They were still rivals.

Seifer wrote everything what the instructor told them. Today it was something about Junctioning Guardian forces and using their abilities in fights. Even if Seifer knew everything about these things, he took the courses again. When he was controlled my the sorceress his own mind was wiped away. 

Guardian forces had also done their tasks in making him forget things from his own childhood. For example if an ordinary remembered many things from their ages from five to seven, Seifer didn't. His memories were only short visions of distant places and childhood games. He didn't remember anything about his own parents, he had been in Edea's orphanage with the rest of the gang, except for Rinoa. Seifer started to memorize.

It was hard to remember. Seifer noticed that a small piece of paper had been thrown on his table. He turned around and viewed the class. Who might it be from? he didn't know anyone of these people. He opened it and it said:

_Hey Gunblader!_

_I'll be seeing you by midnight in the secret area._

_Hope that you'll be there! ^_^_

_Yours: Cold-as-ice._

He was here? In this class?? Seifer got nervous. He could see him all the time. The letters on the paper were written with a weird handwriting. He couldn't recognize it. After the bell rang Seifer went to the corridor and took the elevator to the bottom floor.

Clock was only three in the afternoon and Seifer was free to go or do what he was willing to do. It would not be a bad thing to study some more, so he went to the library. Library was filled with people who were studying. Seifer squeezed the paper in his pocket as he tried to find a free space in the full library.

After a short viewing in the back of the library he found a lonely place in the corner. He sat there and picked his books from his bag. ''The history of GF using'' was on top. He grunted and rolled his eyes. This book was good for nothing. It was interesting to read about the legendary GF Phoenix but all of the stats and abilities were boring. He leaned on the soft pillow and took his reading position. 

''Hi Seifer..'' Said a depressed voice, which belonged to the headmaster Squall Leonhart. Shouldn't he be in charge of making things happen? Wasn't it headmaster's responsibility to take care of the ship? Well Squall was still young and it wasn't a wonder that he was here. He used to spend his time wondering in the corridors, like old times.

''Hey Pubertyboy.. watcha doing here?'' Seifer snarled. If it would have been someone else there interrupting his studies, but because it was Squall well you know the rest.

Squall sighed and pressed his hands on his face. His grey eyes had a maniac glow. Seifer wondered what was wrong with him. 

''Rinoa left me..'' like Squall could read his mind. His body was relaxed and he was down. Tired were those eyes of his and Seifer started to feel worried deep in his mind.

''She left you?? _((That bitch!!))_'' Seifer replied with wide eyes. Squall just nodded and it was like his body was shaking.

''Yeah, she just came and told me that it was over. She didn't tell me any better reason. _Squall darling, I guess that we are not good together after all..''_ he imitated her voice and murmured something alone. Seifer shook his head and started to think. 

'' Well why do you tell it to me?'' Grey eyes were turned on Seifer.

''because I thought that it would be better to tell to someone who I'm not so good with. People around me like Selphie, start to pity me and I have learned to hate pity. Their company is too cheerful.''

''Huh? So now you are saying that I'm not cheerful? Am I some sorta grave digger nah?? _((Of course I'm not cheerful!! I'm down because I lied to you)) _

''Well 'cause we are enemies, almost, it's just natural that you don't start to pity me. But to be honest you weren't so good last night either so now that we are here why don't you tell me why were you acting so strange?''

''Hah! But you have to promise that you won't start to scream or argue with me. I'm doing this only for me. ((_To help my fucking feelings for you, and to get rid from this pain!)) _

''Okay then, tell me what was so terrible that you saw?''

Seifer lowered his voice and bowed across the table that the rest of the library wouldn't know about their things. He narrowed his blue eyes and whispered to Squall.

''_I saw Rinoa hugging Quistis. They are together and love each other. Don't feel guilty, it isn't your fault!''_

_''So you are telling me that Rinoa is...a lesbian but she seemed to love me!!''_

_''She is just a normal bitch, she takes a man or a woman and throws them away after quick usage. That's the way BIs are..''_

Squall was pale, he was silent. He leaned back on his chair and looked shocked. Not her Rinoa, not her loved one!! That's why she acted so strange these past months. They had managed to play along to show others that things were good, even if they weren't. Now he would just live along, but it would take time.

''Maybe it's better that I'll go and have a rest. Seifer thanks for being honest with me and thanks for caring about my feelings. You are not a bad person after all..'' said Squall and managed a short smile to the golden-haired blonde sitting before him. 

Seifer nodded for goodbye and let him go. He hadn't been honest with himself, not again but now he started to think that maybe Squall was better with someone else. Suddenly he remembered the paper in his pocket. Seifer ran to his Dormitory. It was better to take a nap before the night-adventure.

***************************************************************************

Alarm clock rang again. An hour before midnight Seifer woke up. He felt like a bat, living at night time. With a soft laugh he went to the toilet and started to make himself ready to meet the person. Was this some sort of a date? He thought as he eyes himself from the mirror. Perhaps it was, because the person was a guy after all. He brushed his hair and used some gel on it to keep it nice and shiny. The one and only stubborn hair still kept appearing before his eyes. Seifer hated it but to be honest, it made him look sexy, so did the scar. Scar from Squall. Uhh! Now was time to have some fun, not to worry about him.

Seifer's wardrobe was full of clothes. Many of them he didn't use at all. He grabbed the whole pile of shirts and found the matching pants, a pair of blue jeans. He chose a sleeveless, black top with white tribal-print surrounding his chest. He dressed up and took his jacket. This can do. He looked fine in his opinion and if the other didn't like it then it was his problem.

Ten minutes before midnight Seifer sneaked to the corridor. This time he had luck, because he didn't meet anyone. Moon shone brightly and the sky was diamond filled. Seifer rushed towards the secret area, a balcony in Training center. He was alone there, but now he started to view the sky. Stars were bright and their glow was dream-like. 

''So you made it..'' Said a familiar sounding voice from the shadows of the balcony. Seifer turned around and saw a very familiar person standing behind him.

''So YOU are Cold-as-ice?'' Whispered Seifer in amazement. Before him stood Irvine Kinneas, cowboy hat shadowing his eyes. He wore brown pants and a white shirt. The smile on his face was wicked and his eyes glew in the dark night.

''Yep that's me. And I knew that you were Gunblader.'' Irvine laughed and took the hat off so that his brown hair flew in the wind. Brown eyes were sad, somehow close. Seifer nodded his head. He felt troubled. So it was Irvine all along.

''If this is some kind of a joke then I'm not on the mood!!'' Seifer snarled and his blue eyes turned evil. Irvine shook his head and turned his hat around in his fingers. It was hard to think what to say.

''It's not a joke. I mean this honestly and I even sent the note and everything. Why would I have so much trouble to make a joke? It was pretty hard to make one of your classmates to give that to you.'' Irvine was hurt, but he head to act hard.

Seifer hummed and crossed his hands on his chest. His eyes wondered to the sky and to the moon which shone bright and beautiful. When he looked at Irvine he saw inside him, he saw the wise and helpful person in chat. He was very beautiful in a feminine way but Seifer liked him, somehow. But it wasn't the looks that mattered.

''Okay, I believe you but it just felt weird. What would you have against me, feelings? Lonely sharpshooter searching love from a stupid gunblader?'' Seifer grinned. Irvine laughed softly and wiped his hair away from his eyes.

''You are right.. I must tell you.. I feel for you but you see it's not that simple to tell when you love someone else.''

Again he was right. Seifer noticed that Irvine had the same problem as he had with Squall, loving someone else. But now things would take another direction if he was quick enough.

''Why me? I don't get it, what do people see in me? I have always been a bad person and nowadays I'm just a good-for nothing-prick..'' Seifer said and nodded with his shoulders. Irvine came and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

''You think and you are funny. I don't give you any other reasons. It is just the way it is and I have to accept things as they are..'' He sighed and blinked his eyes. They saw a shooting star travelling across the black velvet sky. Seifer noticed Irvines hand, but in his surprise he didn't push it away.

''To be honest I dunno if I love Squall anymore, I would never be able to get him. But you have something in your nature familiar to me, we both are desperate. You in loving me and I in loving him. ''

''So now you are telling me that I have no chances for you?'' Irvine smirked and took his hand away.

''Sharpshooters should be on their own anyway.. Have a nice life, but I'll be always loving you..''

''I didn't say that you have to leave..'' Seifer walked behind him and prisoned him in his arms by forming a tight belt around the slim cowboy's waist. Irvine turned around in amazement and smiled.

''So then I'll stay, but now you'll have to be honest with me: Would you ever start loving me?''

Seifer eyed the sky again. Squall had been there in his early childhood, but perhaps he wasn't his love anymore. He was so distant and somehow cold. They could never be together and maybe it was better if they stayed as enemies. Something in Irvine woke up desire in Seifer. He was so beautiful in moonlight and he was his soul's mate. They understood each other perfectly and that was enough. 

''I have been lying to myself, when I said that Squall was mine. You were there, but now you are close and you understand..'' Seifer murmured and pressed himself closer to Irvine, who took the blonde under his hand. It was like a wing around him, warm and protective. Irvine smiled and kissed Seifer's cheek.

''So you'd love me then? Not that it matters but I'm just fine with you if we get together..''

''Hey!! You are not cold-as-ice, you are hot-like-fire!'' Teased Seifer as he pressed himself closer to his cowboy. Irvine smiled and kissed him again and this time Seifer didn't hold back.

To be ended aka THE END!

***************************************************************************

_Under the stars we are, under the same_

_velvet sky, where the night surrounds us._

_Under the stars we are, sharing the same dream_

_the dream, to be loved again_

_to be human._

_Paths of life lead us wrong, _

_made our ways go separate._

_But still I felt your scent in me_

_during most lonesome winter nights_

_Arms so soft and gentle, _

_make me willing to live on._

_You give me power, to believe in_

_our dreams._

_You don't see my tears, but_

_you sense that my heart_

_is crying, willing to be loved,_

_loved again._

_Don't ever leave me alone, _

_in this loneliness _

_which even the moon can't understand._

_Promise to love me forever._

_-From Irvine to Seifer-_

  
  


  



End file.
